Losna's Planet
Losna is the third major moon of its planet. The planet is 5 times the mass of Jupiter but roughly the same size and so is quite a lot denser. It orbits at a distance of 1.49AU from its star which puts it perfectly in the habitable zone. However the planet itself has no life. It has eight major moons, the third being Losna. It has seven large and beautiful rings. Structure Losna's planet has roughly 4 major layers inside of it. The innermost layer is a rocky core, likely to be around 20 to 100 times as massive as the Earth, and it is kept under tremendous temperatures and pressures by the outer layers. Above the core is a layer of metallic hydrogen, which consists of the majority of the mass of the planet, and also is what power's the planet's tremendous magnetic field. Above this layer is a dense layer of hydrogen and helium that behaves as a liquid, with a layer of hydrogen and helium acting as a gas above that. Note that there is no specific border between the gas and liquid hydrogen/helium layers, rather there is a gradual transition as one descends deeper into the planet. Magnetosphere The magnetic field of Losna's planet is roughly 62 times as strong as that of the Earth, and roughly 4.4 times as strong as Jupiter's magnetic field, and is believed to be produced by eddy currents within the planet's metallic hydrogen layer. Various particles from the planet's atmosphere, as well as sulfur dioxide from the atmosphere of M II are ionized and are turned into a plasma disk which rotates at the same rate as the planet itself. Electrons caught within this plasma disk additionally produce a strong radio signature. Rings The ring system is mainly composed of various rocks and dust, this gives it a dark coloring, unlike the bright ice rings of Saturn. The rings themselves are broken up into 7 significant bands as well as several minor bands, with the thick bands being close to being totally opaque. Various small moons orbit within the ring system, which cause the rings to be broken up into the bands, additionally the rings themselves are likely added to by impacts on these small moons. Moons There are 8 significant moons, of which three have an atmosphere, one is larger than the Earth, and one is habitable. *M I; Orbital radius: 191,000km Day length: 5.69 hours Radius: 2338km Appears as: large disk, at times larger than Earth's moon Description: Light rocky moon with ridges *M II; Orbital radius: 361,000km Day length: 14.8 hours Radius: 4504km Appears as: large disk, always as large as or larger than Earth's moon Description: Reddish orange volcanic wold, covered in ash clouds and lava pools *Losna; Orbital radius: 572,000km Day length: 29.6 hours Radius: 6083km Appears as: The ground. Description: The habitable moon. *M IV; Orbital radius: 909,000km Day length: 2.467 days Radius: 6918km Appears as: large disk, always as large as or larger than Earth's moon Description: Reddish orange desert world, with dust clouds *M V; Orbital radius: 1,486,000km Day length: 5.161 days Radius: 2548km Appears as: a disk, but smaller than the Earth's moon Description: Dark, rocky cratered moon *M VI; Orbital radius: 1,844,000km Day length: 7.137 days Radius: 1079km Appears as: Bright dot, occasionally can appear as a small disk if you have good vision Description: Dark, rocky cratered moon *M VII; Orbital radius: 2,146,000km Day length: 8.955 days Radius: 764km Appears as: Bright dot Description: Rocky moon with odd features *M VIII; Orbital radius: 2,635,000km Day length: 12.190 days Radius: 638km Appears as: Bright dot Description: Light, rocky cratered moon Ring Moons The ring moons consist of 17 small moons with radii larger than 10km that orbit within the ring system. All of these moons are irregular in shape and cause the breakup of the ring system into 7 major rings and several minor rings. Several other smaller moonlets also can be found with the ring system, along with the many tinier particles and boulders that make up the ring system itself. Inner Moons The inner moons consist of just two moons, however they differ significantly from the ring moons as well as from the Losnan moons. One of these moons, M I, is slightly smaller than Mercury, while the other, MM I, is an irregularly-shaped moon, however both are light in color, as opposed to the dark coloring of the ring moons. Losnan Moons The Losnan moons are the three largest of the moons, and each moon has its own atmosphere and magnetic field. The orbits of the three moons, M II, Losna, and M IV, form a pattern known as a Laplace resonance, where for every 4 orbits of M II, Losna makes 2 orbits and M IV makes 1 orbit. This orbit pattern is similar to that of Jupiter's moons Io, Europa and Ganymede, and results in increased tidal heating of the moons involved. This causes M II to have a dramatic increase in vulcanism than what it would have on its own, to the point where it has multiple widespread lava seas. Losna also has more volcanic activity than it would on its own, but it is far less drastic so that Losna remains habitable. M II is somewhat larger than Mars, while Losna and M IV are both comparable in size to the Earth. Outer Belt Moons The outer belt moons are a group of 10 moons that have roughly circular orbits and orbit outside of the Losnan moons. These moons tend to have relatively dark coloring, as opposed to the light coloring of the inner moons. 4 of the outer belt moons are spherical, the innermost of these, M V, is slightly larger than Mercury, while M VI, M VII, and M VIII are all significantly smaller than M V. The other 6 moons, MM II though MM VII, are all irregularly-shaped moons. Irregular Moons The irregular moons are a system of various small moons that are all irregularly shaped and additionally have orbits that are commonly highly inclined with respect to the orbits of the other moon classes, and additionally often have highly eccentric orbits as well. These moons are only sometimes visible from Losna, and this can depend on where in their orbit they are, as some can take up to 3 months to complete and orbit and travel significantly far from the other moons and the planet. Additionally, these moon's small sizes make them difficult to see even when they are at their closest. Some of these moons have orbits that cross those of some of the outer belt moons. Category:Losna Category:Planets